dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Carlos96/Archivo 1
Esta es una antigua discusión, si quereis hablarme acedlo en la actual Archivo:Lucario_mini.pngViejas discusiones: *Archivo:Charizard_mini.png Hasta el 27 de Marzo de 2010 *Archivo:Lugia_mini.pngHasta el 12 de Junio de 2010 *Archivo:Feraligatr_mini.pngHasta el 17 de Agosto de 2010 *60pxHasta el 30 de Septiembre de 2010 Hola Has visto la Biblioteca, Ciudad Vista Oro o Dojo Fuerza Total AnGeL 13:32 21 ene 2010 (UTC)Apuntate a un torneo Torneo Pregunta a Pokemon shiny.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 14:31 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Busco ayuda para mi guardería Ciudad Vista Oro AnGeL 15:10 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Siii Gracias hazte aprendiz del Dojo Fuerza Total � � � Muy bien Carlos Acepto tu desafio aunque no sepa como es tu equipo me parece bien que tengamos una pelea .........una pregunta de que pais eres, lo hago por la diferencia horaria Bueno mi friend code es 4211 2900 3667 De Lima Peru XD Ya esta bien SIGUES AHI??? Re:Adopción Sí XD dime cual es ese que quieres adoptar [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|Shiny - Tus mensajes aquí]] 14:13 22 ene 2010 (UTC) PD no te olvides firmar Combate Hola, soy el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga. Si quieres un combate estaré encantado de luchar. Sólo dime de qué país eres (para saber la diferencia horaria) y de cuántos pokémon contra cuántos quieres que sea el combate. Polo 14:16 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Hola Uno de mis aprendizes quiere luchar. Si te interesa, puede darte una buena batalla. Polo 19:54 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Bien Si le ganas no recibirás la medalla, pero estarás más cerca de luchar conmigo. Polo 20:02 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Es que sólo tenemos una Ds configurada, así que no podemos echar un múltiple. Polo 20:07 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo El nick de mi aprendiz es PLUMI y su FC es 403973382066. Danos tus datos y podrás luchar con él y, si lo derrotas otro día podrás luchar conmigo. Polo 20:16 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Espero tu respuesta. Mi amigo se irá en un rato Polo 20:21 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ya vamos. Te esperamos en la planta baja del centro pokémon. Polo 20:26 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Te estamos esperando. Mi aprendiz ya está conectado y se irá pronto, así que por favor, date prisa. Polo 20:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Date prisa o te quedarás sin combate. Polo 20:34 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Él ya se ha metido y le ha dado a invitar. A lo mejor tú no se lo has dado bien. Aquí te dejo el suyo. Dame el tuyo. 403973382066.Polo 20:37 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo ¿Quieres el combate o no? Porque si no respondes, buscaré otros desafíos. Polo 20:40 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Métete en el wifi ya, por favor. Mi aprendiz va para allá Polo 20:44 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Si quieres combatir no nos tengas esperando toda la tarde. Polo 20:48 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo ¿Fuiste tú el que me pidió ser mi aprendiz? Si es así te acepto, pero no puedo luchar ahora. Si vas a luchar con Plumi dilo, y si no, dejad de marearnos. ¿Luchas con Plumi o no? Polo 20:52 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Te equivocaste en el código Polo 20:53 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Te esperamos en el Wifi. Polo 20:55 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Re:Amigos Claro que sí, dime que pokémon quieres que te ponga y no te olvides de firmar [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 11:50 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Esta bien Si podemos pelear cuando tu quieras y si puede ser uno de estos dias mejor Usuario:Frnco14 11:50 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi nick sale en mi pagina de usuario y mi codigo tambien pero sera al 100 y doble o individual tu eliges, y vas a meter legendarios???? Fue un gran combate, eres bueno y tu equipo tambien, una pregunta de donde sacas todos esos legendarios como kyogre o Rayquaza Solo sera para ti a las 19:00 la entrega de Munchlax.€l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? AQUÍ Cuando saques una nueva entrevista sácala Aquí AnGeL 14:20 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate ¿De cuántos contra cuántos? El que gane se lleva la medalla del otro.Polo 14:48 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Adopción ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Has adoptado a Archivo:Snorlax_E.gif; para conocer sus ataques pregunta a Masterkyogren I´m shiny| 14:50 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Vale. Te estoy esperando en el wifi. Polo 14:57 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Te estoy esperando y ya estoy metido. Polo 15:03 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ah, perdona, el Snorlax fue adoptado por Elite Angel 51, adpta otro I´m shiny| 15:09 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Buena batalla Bien luchado. Me lo has puesto difícil. Ahora toca la entrega de medalla.Polo 15:40 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Se ha cortado. En fin, dame la medalla por ganarte antes. Polo 16:03 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Dame la medalla por haberte ganado o la cogeré yo mismo. Polo 16:11 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ya he cogido la medalla. Polo 16:34 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Que te parece Si tenemos una batalla pero con tu medalla en juego, yo te daria una si fuera lider T_T pero tu si eres asi que, que te parece lo que te propongo Usuario:Frnco14 18:43 24 ene 2010 (UTC) No puede ser ahorita si no se puede esta bien, pero si se puede en este momento mejor Usuario:Frnco14 9:2725 ene 2010 (UTC) CONECTATE AL CHAT.AnGeL 14:48 25 ene 2010 (UTC) intercambio asi que te falta un Shaymin? yo tengo uno te lo cambio por un jirachi o un celebi o un deoxys o un cualquiera de los tres regis, no puedo hoy ni mañana pero puedo el 29 de enero y si no es ese dia seria a fines de febrero de parte de usuario:Elvicho007 mi codigo de entrenador es: 0775 2708 7858 Hola Te puedo cambiar a Arceos si le quieres.El menda lerenda. 14:13 26 ene 2010 (UTC) El hermano secreto de Pikachu Hola,quiero ayudarte en la historia de el hermano secreto de Pikachu,yo subiré las imágenes.¿Que tal si subo una imagen de un '''Pikachu' shiny y hacemos que ese sea Fredo? --Alvarodarkray 18:15 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Eso no puedo.Te explico:La portada esta protegida y solo los administradores pueden editarla,yo voy a ser administrador,pero DialgaPalkia me pregunto que si queria ser administrador le dije que si y todavia no me ha respondido y el tan pancho en WikiDex como si nada.--Alvarodarkray 14:26 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Una cosa,¿no sería mejor que Fredo fuera un Pichu?Esque si no se pueden confundir los demás--Alvarodarkray 14:29 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Comercio de pokémon Podemos negociar lo del dragonite. Y tengo los legendarios que te faltan. Polo 16:31 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo Creamos un torneo?O no?Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 11:24 29 ene 2010 (UTC) intercambio puedo cambiarte ahora mismo el Shaymin por uno de los 3 regis o jirachi mi codigo de amigo es 0775 2708 7858 bye y saludos usuario:Elvicho007 agregame como vicho estare en el wifi durante 20 minutos asi qe conectate rapido intercambio agregame como vicho estare esperando en el wifi bye y saludos usuario:Elvicho007 hola quiero un personaje en tu pokenovela que los rotom te acompañen 14:10 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias. Gracias por el shaimin.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 14:10 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno Por fin llego el viernes, fue una semana muy larga pero por fin podremos tener una pelea, a que hora la tendremos?recuerda de que es por la medalla Usuario:Frnco14 11:12 29 ene 2010 (UTC) hola vale que los rotom te acompañen 20:51 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Quiero aparecer en ella. Quiero ser Houndoom y me quiero llamar Toxina X. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 12:50 30 ene 2010 (UTC) : Entonces, quiero ser Mismagius y llamrme Drek.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 13:05 30 ene 2010 (UTC) La hora Pues mira, yo soy de México, yo puedo de las 2:30pm en adelante.....y tu donde vives???--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:53 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Muy bien � Si quieres ser Maestro solo tienes que decirme unas cosillas y yo te digo unas. Primero solo puedes usar de tipo fuego. Bueno ahora te preguntare unas a ti, ¿cual líder de gimnasio de Kanto, Johto o Sinnoh te gusta más? Espero tu respuesta pero de ahora en adelante ya eres el Maestro Sala Volcán. La sala es toda tuya, editala como quieras y has lo que quieras (si alguien te gana debes entregarle el ) Espero hagas de la Sala Volcán la mejor sala, adios. Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 23:53 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Quiero ser Kyogre. Como soy: bestia, en ocasiones pacífico y con grandes dotes de engaño.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:56 1 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: Quiero ser un hermano. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:57 1 feb 2010 (UTC) En tu pokénovela quiero ser Heatran, el hermano más gracioso de todos.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:15 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Pelea Cuando vamos a tener una batalla formal, pero esta vez no me hagas esperar tanto, por favor T_T Usuario:Frnco14 19:41 1 feb 2010 (UTC) No es por nada, pero... A quien gane en una sala no se le da una medalla, sino un pase... Polo 14:27 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Vota en Usuario del mes. Polo 14:51 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Mis datos... Para el torneo equilibrio, estos son mis datos: Nick: ZENNY, codigo amigo: 3223-4679-5611, yo ya agregue el tuyo, a, y otra cosa, tu nick es "Perla"???(solo para aclararme las dudas), solo falta la hora, a que hora puedes tu?? saludos...--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 23:43 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Este mensaje es destinado a líderes de gimnasio Hola friend.Usa esta plantilla creada por mi en tu usuario para informar de que eres líder de gym Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:06 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Usuario Líder de gimnasio thumb|Ven a la Sala NocheSala Volcán Hola Carlos me gustaría retarte en tu sala Volcán a mi me viene bien el sábado. Mañana te doy mi codigo de Amigo. Yo soy el maestro de la Sala Noche y estaré disponible para aceptar combates siempre que quieras, eso sí solo puedo conectarme los viernes, los fines de Semana y los días festivos. Gracias,Arasero01 16:31 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Pais y ciudad Vivo en España y tú?thumbArasero01 16:39 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Visita Sala de Intercambios. hola he pensado un nuevo personaje de la famila legendari. Cresselia, la pija.que los rotom te acompañen 19:03 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Noche Hola carlos soy Arasero01 14:22 5 feb 2010 (UTC) y me parece bien el combate, te parece bien a las 11:30? un combate doble autonivelado al 100 vía Wi-fi con Cuatro Pokemon cada uno. Si me ganas consigues el pase Negro y la Medalla Tiniebla, y a lo mejor te regalo un Pokemon tipo fantasma o siniestro(Si los encuentro porque los pierdo cada dos por tres XD). thumb|Verás lo compotente que soy Porfis Dime cuando tendremos esa batalla no me gusta tener que persuadir a la gente por cosas pero quiero ser el primero de los tres mejores entrenadores con más medallas '' y para lograrlo debo tener tu medalla Usuario:Frnco14 18:03 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Mi codigo de Amigo Hola, mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 � Arasero01 09:39 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Mi codigo de Amigo Hola, mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 � Arasero01 09:39 6 feb 2010 (UTC) La medalla Para la Medalla. Agregame como alvaro El Torneo Venga el combate. Nick:Larry CA:446924464981 Sabes quien soy Empezamos Venga vamos a empezar recuerda 4 vs 4 como máximo 2 legendarios y batalla doble nivel 100.Arasero01 10:25 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Empezamos Venga vamos a empezar recuerda 4 vs 4 como máximo 2 legendarios y batalla doble nivel 100.Arasero01 10:25 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Pase Negro Bueno enhorabuena, aquí tienes el pase negro y la medalla Tiniebla: ahora puedes ponerlo en tu página de Discusión pero otro día la Revancha.Arasero01 10:38 6 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb Pase Negro Bueno enhorabuena, aquí tienes el pase negro y la medalla Tiniebla: ahora puedes ponerlo en tu página de Discusión pero otro día la Revancha.Arasero01 10:38 6 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb Pase Negro Bueno enhorabuena, aquí tienes el pase negro y la medalla Tiniebla: ahora puedes ponerlo en tu página de Discusión pero otro día la Revancha.Arasero01 10:38 6 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb Oh oh... � no debiste cambiar tu imagen de medalla ahora se va hacer una complicación para los ganadores de la medalla y para mi, que tengo que ver quienes la han ganado. Bueno tu eres el líder así que tengo que respetar. Pero te pregunto antes, ¿seguro que la cambias? bueno adios y suerte con tu gimnasio,� :) Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 13:32 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya A las 12 pero dime cuanto falta para que sean las 12 aya en españa para estar de acuerdo, x la diferencia horaria Usuario:Frnco14 9:59 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla por la Medalla � Muy bien es tu descición, por cierto quiero retarte a una batalla de gimnasio mi codigo es 5456 5569 4911 me avisasAndy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 19:34 6 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Pues es una buena idea. Constrúyelo tú, que yo no puedo. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 19:40 6 feb 2010 (UTC) batalla � muy bien mi nombre es Andres y no soy un líder ya te agregue y te estoy esperando bueno voy en camino jeje adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 19:57 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Mejor... Como yo soy de México y, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, tu eres de España, ahi una diferencia de horario de 7 horas, o sea, en México son las 11:00 am y haya en Europa (España) son las 6:00 pm. Te aclaro que no voy a poder estar presente en el club Wi-Fi si no hasta las 2:30 pm (9:30 pm en España), me preguntaba si no ahi problema con la hora, ya que se me hace tarde para ti...como quiera estare conectado lo mas temprano pueda...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:22 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Fundador de una ciudad: He hecho esta plantilla, para que la coloques en tu usuario. Yo 09:56 7 feb 2010 (UTC) No Y las preguntas se responden donde pone respuestas.Yo 12:18 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya puedo!! Sucedio algo que hace que pueda estar conectado todo el dia!!!!, bueno, desde que recibas este mensaje yo ya estare en el Wi-Fi, y encuanto a la medalla, me parece estupendo, asi aprovechamos el combate....jajja, te espero--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 16:48 7 feb 2010 (UTC) eres fuerte, tu gyarados me aplasto...bueno, pasas a la siguente ronda del torneo, tambien ganas la medalla y ademas....como me ganaste con 4 pokemones de sobra ganas el Rayquaza Shiny!!!!!!!, pero te lo tendre que dar un poco mas tarde, lo que pasa es que los tengo en el juego esmeralda y lo preste a un compañero, pero hoy me lo entregan....te estare avisando....saludos --El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:16 7 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: No se te olvide que tendremos una revancha, esa medalla sera mia en algun momento!!!� :]. Gracias Por la medalla esta chula y buena pelea no me imagine que me demoraria tanto Usuario:Frnco14 9:09 8 feb 2010 ok el viernes que los rotom te acompañen 14:28 8 feb 2010 (UTC) el sabado no puedo no puedo coger cwf el sabado que los rotom te acompañen 14:39 8 feb 2010 (UTC) � Una pregunta Hola.¿Como conseguiste la cara de Arceus en del Mundo Misterioso en tu Pokenovela si no aparece en ninguna saga de Mundo Misterioso?--06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 14:45 8 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Bueno, sólo si eres lo suficiente fuerte Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:50 8 feb 2010 (UTC) mi code friend 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMA. Posdata: soy español.que los rotom te acompañen 14:52 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Tio Mira tio ya me e inscrito antes que me dijeras --'I am ₯ ' - ''' ¿Querias algo? 17:45 8 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Combate Sólo puedo coger la DS de viernes a domingoPolo 21:05 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Puedo este fin de semana. Polo 21:09 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo 116185442528 Polo Proyecto Ciudades Deberías poner esta plantilla del Proyecto Ciudades en tu pág. de usuario. Ya se ha inscrito Solo era para decirte que antes de mandar a la gente a apuntarse en el Torneo mira los participates porke Dialga_palkia ya se habia apuntado.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? 14:16 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Club de intercambio Veo que quieres conseguir a Arceus. Si lo quieres, tengo uno. Polo 16:58 10 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Ya tengo un Rayquaza al 100 Pokémon que me interesan Me interesaría un deoxys. Polo 14:04 11 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo podria ser combate de 3vs3 que los rotom te acompañen 14:13 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Club anti ciencia al poder Veo que eres socio del club, así que seguro que te gusta la entrada que tengo en mi blog.Polo 14:16 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Firma Copia y pega esto: --Shiny ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio-- � ponlo sin los "--" y sustituye Pokemon shiny por Carlos96 Salu2 IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 15:57 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Firma2 Olle que NO ME COPIES LA FIRMA, pues lo de todo va O.k y lo de Cosas de lo mio tambien lo puedes sustituir por lo que quieras: Por ejemplo: Carlos96 ¿Me buscas? Mira Copialo y pegalo. Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 16:25 12 feb 2010 (UTC) mI FIRMA Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:41 12 feb 2010 (UTC) ok amigosque los rotom te acompañen 18:48 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Amigos Ok. Ya que estamos, dime como pones el color en tu firma.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 19:23 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Quiero ser el umbreon en Pikachu y sus amigos en avenrura Por favor Ciber pokemon 25 22:33 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Quiero ser el matón. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 23:04 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Re Pues Seria el amigo o el ayudante del maton o el callado --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 23:52 13 feb 2010 (UTC) quisiera ser quisiera ser arcanine o grotle --balo 00:52 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Pokenovela quisiera ser en el instí aipom Ciber pokemon 25 02:10 14 feb 2010 (UTC) aquella novela tuya quisiera ser el calladoN 03:04 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:El insti O.k quiero ser el chispitas, y que no se parezca a La Escuela o será un plagio.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 10:26 14 feb 2010 (UTC) RE:el insti --Ismaeljonaspoke 16:13 14 feb 2010 (UTC)Hola, me gustaria ser un personaje. Gracias Poke Master Pedia Hola, soy Darkpalkia, el maestro de la sala raíz y el amigo de Arasero01 y djgarsi. Me han dicho que has hecho una wiki nueva de Pokémon llamada Poke Master Pedia y me preguntaba si me podrías hacer administrador.Gracias. Darkpalkia 12:41 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Poke Master Pedia Hola, soy Darkpalkia, el maestro de la sala raíz y el amigo de Arasero01 y djgarsi. Me han dicho que has hecho una wiki nueva de Pokémon llamada Poke Master Pedia y me preguntaba si me podrías hacer administrador.Gracias. Darkpalkia 12:42 15 feb 2010 (UTC) si sique los rotom te acompañen 13:33 15 feb 2010 (UTC) ok seras Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.pngque los rotom te acompañen 18:02 16 feb 2010 (UTC) lo siento Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png lo escogio elite. coge otro hola ¿quieres ser Archivo:Cara_de_Drifloon.png o Archivo:Cara_de_Drifblim.png de fantasmalandia?que los rotom te acompañen 21:13 16 feb 2010 (UTC) ok que los rotom te acompañen 13:55 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Revancha Oye, me gustaria volver a tener una batalla contigo por la medalla murcielago, podrias???...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:22 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Reto Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que hablo contigo... bueno, es igual, te quiero retar a una pelea para conseguir la medalla murciélago. El domingo si puedes. Dame tu MSN, por favor. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 21:06 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :Soy de la península, no hay problema con la hora. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 13:15 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Club Brillante Vale, regístrate en la Sección "Usuarios normales" y Pon en tu sección los pokémon shinies que tengas. ¡Ah! Haz la encuesta Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 22:05 19 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Bueno sera --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 11:38 20 feb 2010 (UTC) hola hola me encanta tu pokenovela la familia legendaria.¿podri salir un phione? podria ser un bebe recien nacidosuper phione 14:24 20 feb 2010 (UTC)usuario:jaime*] � Combate Ahora mismo(si quieres).Mi código esta en mi página de usuario déjame el tuyo en mi discusión Da igual que te copies de mi wikia,si nadie la visita desde principios de Febrero.06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 11:51 21 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Perdona que tardase tanto, pero estoy sin internet hasta el jueves. Bueno, respecto a tu pregunta, consigue 700 ediciones y después ya se verá. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 13:04 21 feb 2010 (UTC) phione pues que se sepa defender cuando le insultan y lo demas como quierassuper phione 15:20 21 feb 2010 (UTC)usuario:jaime* phione pues que se sepa defender cuando le insultan y lo demas como quierassuper phione 15:20 21 feb 2010 (UTC)usuario:jaime* Combate ¿Puedes luchar ahora conmigo?Plumi 18:59 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) BATALLA X LA MEDALLA Hola, kisiera una batalla x tu medalla. MI nombre en el juego es COKE i mi FC:3223-6299-6623. Dejame un mensaje en mi pag de discucion con tus datos i las reglas de tu gym. Saludoss!! The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 15:51 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Mal entendido Dejame explicarte: Yo crei que te referias a que me habias elejido por hace unas 3 horas paso lo siguiente(en el chat) : Investigador Entrenador Pokémon dice: Quien suplantara tu Gimnasio? Vicho dice: Yo!!!!. Carlos96 dice: El vicho con V. Si con eso no te referias a que me elejias a mi como sustituto temporal, Mil Disculpas fue todo un error y yo con la emoción de ser lider temporal entendi mal. Espero que esto no lleve a un conflicto entre nosotros, Perdon de nuevo y mil disculpas Carlos. Vicho Combate Cuando es ke estas libre para un combate????....saludossss--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:59 26 feb 2010 (UTC) No puedo recicibir Cindaquil Mira, no esque no quiera estar en el torneo incluso ya batalle con victor y le gane, perooo no puedo hablar mira este enlace http://www.20minutos.es/noticia/639480/0/terremoto/chile/victimas/ espero que entiendas que no quiero correr el riesgo de que mientras juege alla una replica ¿Ok? Ya no quiero recibir el Cindaquil, Solo quiero participar en el torneo. Gracias Vicho Concurso:spriteficacion Mira este sprite:Archivo:Pokemon_Sprite_Knightmare_by_Frost_Valentine.jpg no es tuyo ya que dice Pokemon sprite Knightmare by frost valentine ese fue un gran error por que crees que lo borre? y otra cosa,me podrias dar el cyndaquil en un huevo :) --'Dialga' Palkia 13:36 27 feb 2010 (UTC) mi equipo es.... ola Carlos ....yo no tengo equipo de futbol en particular pero si tengo que elegir uno....el sevillaSantiaguki 14:12 27 feb 2010 (UTC) no fui yo el que te bloqueo en masterpedia no fui yo fue mi maldito hermano yo siempre dejo mi contraseña recordada y siempre esta haciendo estupideses por donde yo entro visita las paginas de internet que tengo y pero en verdad te lo juro no fui yo--balo 15:52 27 feb 2010 (UTC) RE; Pues yo veo el contador de ediciones intacto :) I Love Shinies - Shiny City 11:27 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Problema Yo las veo perfectamente, tienes 840 ediciones. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 14:36 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Cambio de planes Ya puedes participar aquí: Liga 2010 Ahora sólo necesitas 4 medallas. Polo 20:39 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Liga 2010 No puedes usar legendarios. Polo 14:15 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Pokémon edición Oro HeartGold y Plata Soulsilver Queda muy poco para que lo saquen en español,yo que tu esperaría.Bueno te dejo el link: Descarga HG: http://www.mediafire.com/?yreucttmzyn Descarga SS: [http://www.mediafire.com/?0i0toeyiezzEsperando http://www.mediafire.com/?0i0toeyiezz http://www.mediafire.com/?0i0toeyiezz[Esperando [[Usuario:Alvarodarkray|Esperando HG/SS..]] 14:58 2 mar 2010 (UTC) RE Pídeselo a Dialga palkia, que es burócrata. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:15 2 mar 2010 (UTC) pon esto en tu usuario Combate Ya tengo la medalla murciélago. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 18:15 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Batalla por la Medalla Hola te quiero retar a una batalla por la medalla de tu gimnasio, aceptas? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me gustaria ganar todos los sellos de color :( 22:28 3 mar 2010 (UTC) : hola, aceptas mi reto? Acepto pero despues de las 2 de mexico no se como que oras son en españa--Balo Me vas a contar algo 01:33 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Para todos los lideres de gimnasio Ya que ustedes no se ganaron las medallas sin una pelea tendreis que pelear contra mi persona si me ganan ganaran la medalla especial --'Dialga Palkia 03:18 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Te reto Quiero luchar por tu medalla. Plumi 19:18 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo Como piensas ser administrador a punta de comentarios inpropios (blog, chat). Te bloqueo por tres dias hasta que comprendas que esa no es la forma. 22:10 6 mar 2010 (UTC) :Te aconsejo que cuides tus palabras. No creas que esto se pasa en alto (te tengo en la mira). Deja de decir que "me duele el bloqueo de WikiDex", ahora bien otro de estos pasos en falso, seras bloqueado por calumnias y spam. 23:12 6 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡FELICITACIONES! Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Cómo cuantas veces he cambiado mi firma? xD 22:20 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Re: Mensaje de bombardeo No te pases. Ya eres reversor. Si sigues poniendote pesado serás sancionado. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 22:25 8 mar 2010 (UTC) intercambio de arceus Hola.Mi nick es Alex(primera letra mayuscula)y mi codigo de amigo es 4598 1269 8643. Soy de España y quisiera pasarte un arceus con tabla pradal cerca del nivel 85 .Dime que pokemon legendarios tienes( de hoenn o mew ,celebi, jirachi,deoxys,manaphy o darkrai)y ya veremos a que hora intercambiamos. pero en fin de semana ,ehh Batalla con líder de gimnasio Hola quiero enfrentarte a una batalla solo una duda. que reglas y todo ese rollo.. tengo que vencer a tus seguidores?? avisame lo ante sposible porfa.Águila el dueño de los cielos 23:15 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Creo que tienes razón Pero primero acabaré la temporada y se irán a por... Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 15:49 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Batalla muy bien que codigo .pongo en mi versión. latias ttambién queda como legendaria?Águila el dueño de los cielos 20:17 12 mar 2010 (UTC) RE Evolucionarán.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 13:10 13 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: No tienen que ser iniciales, basta con que sean Pokémon que evolucionen.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 13:10 13 mar 2010 (UTC) batallo datos muy bien aqui te dejo los datos para la batalla mi nick es EMILIO con mayusculas y el Fc es; 2364-5931-7061Águila el dueño de los cielos 16:18 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Re: PWF gracias por querer unirte, pero si quieres ser un charizard, ponle un nombre que tenga que ver con la wwe asi que por el momento, no seras charizard Yo 21:58 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Torneo Equilibrio Si quieres lucharemos este jueves para pasar a la final. Tengo ganas de mi revancha contra ti. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 20:00 20 mar 2010 (UTC) : De acuerdo, y combate individual. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 12:43 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Por favor :( carlos por favor contestame aunque sea!!!! solo dime si aceptas la batalla para ganar la medalla :( Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 14:48 22 mar 2010 (UTC) : ok gracias carlos. A mi tampoco pero soy un chico malo ;D xD saludos :) msn Holaa,,antes de irme kiero tu msn. Me caes super good el mio es ismael_jonas.97@hotmail.com Ismael.jonas 19:29 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Fakemons Al subir imágenes por favor agrega sólo el nombre de la especie. 14:08 26 mar 2010 (UTC) illo!! porque no haces las otras ideas que te di de los fakemon?? ahhh!! y explicame como los haces que quiero aprender!! Charizard-1999 20:03 26 mar 2010 (UTC)